1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a control system in which a looped cable is actuated in push-pull fashion within its sheath, which sheath extends for substantially the full length of the cable, is fixed in position at one of its ends and releasably fixed in position at its other end so that tension or compression loading of the cable after jamming of the cable anywhere within the sheath or beyond the sheath in the control system will cause the looped sheathed cable to deform and release one end of the sheathed cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
No prior art is known which performs this cable positioning and jammed cable release function when a jam occurs between the cable and the sheath anywhere along the sheath and anywhere in the control system beyond the sheath. While U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,160 to Stahr shows a wire movably positioned within a sheath, this patent does not address itself to the jammed cable release feature of my invention. U.S. Pat. No. 1,983,368 to Hathorn also shows a control system in which a sheathed cable is supportably positioned but this patent has no jammed cable release provisions. U.S. Pat. No. 3,048,356 to Curtis et al shows a cable positioned within a bulkhead seal and has the capability of releasing the cable in case of an icing condition between the cable and seal but only if the icing condition takes place at the seal.